


som i ett isolerat system

by vesperthine



Series: teorier [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Insecurity, Internal Conflict, Introspection, M/M, Sexuality
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperthine/pseuds/vesperthine
Summary: “Generellt eller typ i helgen?”Evens blick glider över hans ansikte medan han väntar på svar. Det är på ett sätt frestande att skjuta upp det; göra det till något abstrakt som de båda kan glömma bort och lämna till sina framtida jag. Men å andra sidan, så vill han. Trots att det är en enda stor röra inombords, så vill han.Det går inte att komma ifrån nu.





	som i ett isolerat system

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [in an isolated system](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160335) by [vesperthine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperthine/pseuds/vesperthine)



> lite längre än vanligt, ett lite annat stuk (fast parenteserna följer mig in i graven) och utspelar sig i januari/februari 2017. utveckling är två steg framåt, ett steg bak, oftast. det handlar mest om isak, maskulinitet, sexualitet etc. inte nödvändigtvis i den ordningen. blev också en m-rating, för det blev att handla ganska mycket om sex också, till slut. tror jag, i alla fall.
> 
> alla kommentarer, korta som långa, ris som ros, är guld värda ♡

 

_i. fredag, 23:49_

Ingen annan har sett Even på det här viset.

Någonsin. Inte ens Sonja.

Isak är ensam om att ha sett sin egen handflata stryka över hans svettiga rygg. Ensam om att få låta fingertopparna sakta glida över varje upphöjd kota och samtidigt höra Even ge ifrån sig ett svagt stön; ensam om att se honom sträcka ut en lång arm och hålla tag om kanten på madrassen; ensam om att få fläta samman deras fingrar och känna honom hålla tillbaka som om Isak vore hans livlina.

Det är ett privilegium.

De har sex på olika vis, beroende på tid och lust, men Even föredrar det här. Och Isak har inget emot det. Tvärtom. Det är något av det bästa som finns; att ha Even _( – loj och helt tillfreds – )_ med sin långa rygg framför sig. Se honom lägga huvudet på sidan, sluta sina ögon och sucka lågt när Isak lutar sig över honom _( – kysser upp längs kotorna till hårfästet, får smaken av svett och salt och Even på tungan – )_.

Men, med Even så _( – uppslukad, njutande, avslappnad, helt tillfreds – )_ så är det ibland något som kommer över honom. Något stickande, kliande och grönaktigt han känner igen lite för väl för att det ska vara bekvämt. Något som  _( – förorenar deras system – )_  inte hör hemma här.

Alls.

Han drar tillbaka sina fingrar från Evens svettiga grepp, och lägger händerna på hans axlar istället _( – öppna handflator och raka armar – )_. “Okej?”

Det synliga hörnet av Evens mun kröker sig lite när han nickar, men flinet _( – och säkert ett skämt, för närheten till skratt smyger sig in även här, alltid den jävla lättsamheten och hur kan han när  –_ ) som är på väg försvinner snabbt; förvandlas till något ljudlöst när Isak stöter lite för hårt in i honom.

“Even?”

Inget svar, men en hand stryker honom lätt mothårs på benet som en tyst uppmuntran att fortsätta precis så. Och Isak biter ihop tänderna ( _– vad är den här känslan vad är det som händer just nu – )_ och trycker till lite hårdare, lägger på hela sin tyngd. Even flämtar till, spjärnar emot _( – äntligen spänner sig alla musklerna under den lena huden, avslöjar styrkan där under, den som han håller på plats – )_ i en sekund innan Isak släpper efter igen, flämtandes och lite chockad.

“Alltså –”

Even kommer upp, kastar en förvånad blick över axeln. Han får tag i Isaks hand och ler. “För vadå?”

Isak låter sina händer ligga kvar. Handflatorna är som fastklistrade på Evens fuktiga hud ( _– något i honom vill inte släppa kontrollen nu – )_ och han sväljer ner sin ursäkt och flinar. ”Ska jag göra det igen, eller?”

Even skrattar till lite och nickar; släpper bara ut ett belåtet andetag när Isak slår armarna om honom och håller honom så nära som det går _( – klamrar sig fast vid honom – )._ För han vet att där Even är just då _( – med fingrarna i runt madrasskanten, ansiktet i kudden, ena smalbenet över Isaks för att hålla honom nära och Isak som trycker ned hans axlar med hela sin tyngd – )_

Där är han både avundsjuk och livrädd för att hamna.

 

* * *

 

_ii. måndag, 18:34_

Måndagskvällar i kollektivet är relativt tysta. Linn är inne på rummet som vanligt. Noora är ute med Eva, Eskild är på en av sina kvällskurser _( – hur han orkar med sina dagar är ett under man blir helt trött av att titta på honom – )_  och Even har sin förutbestämda middag hemma med sina föräldrar.

Han kommer inte förrän vid nio, om han inte bestämmer sig för att sova hemma.

Och en del av Isak är glad för det. För det här går inte att göra annars. Han kan inte läsa på om någon annan är där _( – får det att krypa som myror i skelettet, kall och varm på samma gång av kallsvettig nervositet – )._ Om han hör någon gå i hallen genom de tunna väggarna, då snörper det till i halsen och han slår instinktivt igen locket på datorn.

För trots all porr som han tittat på, och visserligen varit ganska så oförsiktig med, så är det här något annat. Det är ännu mer privat –  och ganska skämmigt, dessutom.

Eller, det är det för honom, i alla fall. Even kan ju uppenbarligen bara _( – hur fan han gör det är helt jävla omöjligt Isak hade fått halvt hjärtstopp första gången och då var det ju inte ens han som skulle – )_ slappna av och ta det för vad det är. Han är ofta så, överlag. Det rör sig nog tillräckligt mycket i hans huvud för att han ens ska bry sig om hur han framstår; är nog mer fokuserad på hur han verkligen _är_ , snarare än den bild han ger.  

Och det handlar inte ens om det. Egentligen. Faktum är väl att det är väldigt skrämmande att tänka på sig själv så. Utlämnande på ett sätt Isak fortfarande försöker bli bekväm med. När det väl är han och Even så är det inga problem; när det är de två tillsammans, ensamma _( – när de stängt alla dörrar runt sig och stoppat all yttre påverkan, både partiklar och energi, gjort sig själva till ett helt isolerat system – )_

Då kan han nästan längta efter _( – hur det skulle vara att byta plats med Even, någon gång – )_ det.

Men som nu, kvällstid och ensam på rummet, då är han nyfiken men samtidigt helt skräckslagen. Och logiskt sett, efter allt de gjort, så borde nyfikenheten och chansen att det är hur härligt som helst vara större än den där biten av rädsla som han trodde han var färdig med. Empiriskt sett borde det vara värt risken, på ett sätt. Men det är _( – något stort och tungt som ligger i vägen – )_ det inte.

Av någon jävla anledning.

För att inte fastna i frustrationen går han ut i köket _( – på rastlösa ben och med något nervöst stickande under huden – )_ för att hämta ett glas vatten. Halsen känns torr som sandpapper där han dunkar till kallvattenkranen för att få igång den. Vattnet strilar ut, grumligt till en början, innan det tar fart och strålen får tillräcklig kraft för att fylla glaset till bredden.

Han häller av det som annars skulle rinna över innan han går tillbaka till rummet. Låser dörren. Sedan kryper han upp i sängen. Drar datorn intill sig och skriver in lite ord i sökfältet _( – för att stilla vad det än är som ligger och slumrar och sätter stopp – )_ och börjar läsa.

För rädsla kommer från det man inte förstår, är det sagt.

 

* * *

 

_iii. tisdag, 22:35_

Allting förutom lavalampan är nedsläckt. Gatlyktan som lyser in gör mjuka skuggor på golvet genom filten. Even ligger bredvid honom _( – ett av de långa benen slängt över hans höft – )_ och andas tungt. De har legat här och bara varit nära i flera timmar; hånglat och pratat och skrattat i samma utsträckning, och det är precis som det alltid är.

Det är de. Det är säkert. Det är tryggt.

Isak vet att det måste gå åt båda håll, det här med att öppna upp sig. Att det inte håller i längden om Even ska blotta sig, och han själv bara _( – som han gjort i alla år, en pavlovisk respons på allt som heter obehag – )_ ska trycka undan allt så fort han tänker på eller oroar sig för något.

Att allt går att lösa, bara man får prata om det. Vilket är helt sant.

Even vrider ner ansiktet i den blåa kudden _( – mjukt nytvättat hår höga kindben problemhy släta ögonlock så tillfreds – )_ och det snärjer till så i bröstet att Isak inte kan låta bli att dra fingrarna över hans panna.

“Even?”

Ett belåtet, knorrande ljud är det enda svar han får.

“Har tänkt på en grej. Saknar du att –” börjar han, men tystnar _( – blockaden ännu inte helt borta – )_ när orden löses upp som socker på tungan _._

“Saknar vad?” mumlar Even, utan att öppna ögonen.

Det finns en liten spricka i hörnet av taket som han stirrat sig blind på under alla sömnlösa nätter här. Ansiktet bultar. “Alltså, saknar du liksom att ha sex?”

Even rynkar pannan och tittar på honom från sömnsvullna ögonlock. ”Nej? Hur man än definierar det, så har vi sex, dummer.”

Isak suckar och tittar ordentligt på honom. Dels för att ge honom en menande blick. Dels för att behålla fötterna på jorden. För att inte flyta iväg, tappa greppet och få för sig en massa ångestladdad skit som gör honom helt irrationell. Tittar på honom för att se till att han endast jobbar med de fakta han faktiskt har rakt framför sig.

Han lägger händerna under kinden och tar ett djupt andetag _( – studerar varje detalj i Evens ansikte – )_. “Spela inte dum. Men alltså. Du har ju inte satt på mig. Någonsin.”

“Åh.” Evens ögonbryn åker upp och han får ett märkligt uttryck i ansiktet. “Nej, det – vill du att jag ska göra det?”

Blodet rusar i öronen, bultar i ansiktet och ljudet av hans egna andetag är öronbedövande. De låter väldigt ansträngda, och av helt fel anledning. Samtidigt känner han hur blodet rusar neråt; hjärtat pumpar ut det i fingertopparna, ner i skrevet och ända ner i tårna. Det pirrar och rör sig under skinnet. Som om han har en annan skepnad därunder. Något som vill ut.

En hand skakar hans axel lite lätt. “Du. Vi behöver absolut – ”

“Jag vet.” Isak skruvar lite på sig _( – försöker att inte tänka på hur tungt Evens ben är, hur tryggt det kändes för bara några sekunder sedan – )_. “Men jag läste på lite och – ja.”

“Jaså?” Evens ögon går inte att tolka genom halvmörkret. “Är du nyfiken?”

Trots det, är det lättare att titta på honom nu _( – de blå ögonen de höjda ögonbrynen det glittrande leendet med vassa hörntänder han är så in i helvete vacker – )_. “Ja.”

Even nickar och drar en knoge över hans kind. “Om du vill känna hur det känns, så kan vi prova.”

Och det är något med det, det kravlösa sättet han säger det på, som gör att Isaks puls går ner igen. Inte helt, ansiktet och skrevet bultar fortfarande, men den känns i alla fall inte vid halsen. Han tar sats _( – får svindel men också något ivrigt och nyfiket som sticker i fingertopparna – )._

“Okej. Vi gör det.”

“Generellt eller typ i helgen?”

Evens blick glider över hans ansikte medan han väntar på svar. Det är på ett sätt frestande att skjuta upp det; göra det till något abstrakt som de båda kan glömma bort och lämna till sina framtida jag. Men å andra sidan, så _vill_ han. Trots att det är en enda röra inombords, så vill han.

Det går inte att komma ifrån nu.

“I helgen.”

 

* * *

 

_iv. onsdag, 15:48_

Det har blivit lättare. Det är sant. Emma må ha dragit undan mattan under fötterna på honom _( – knuffat honom över kanten, ovetandes om att fallet var för långt för att komma tillbaka oförändrad ifrån – )_ men på ett sätt är han glad för det. Hade nog varit kvar i förnekelsen och idisslat samma lögner om och om och om igen om det inte hade hänt.

Jonas, grabbarna och Evas tjejgäng har tagit emot honom _( – IsakochEven, EvenochIsak – )_ med öppna armar, som om de är en självklarhet. Förutom några lite invasiva frågor, så har ingen av dem gjort det till en _big deal_. Och det är något att falla tillbaka på när det plötsligt blir det.

För det är svårt att komma ifrån det i omklädningsrummet, där det finns lite för lite att gömma sig bakom _( – för många glipor för saker att ta sig in igenom hur mycket han än försöker hålla de ute – )_. Det blir alltid som att dra av ett plåster. Samma procedur varje gång: av med kläderna, in i duschen, dra handduken över kroppen, på med kläderna, ut. Stanna inte upp för någonting.

Efter jul har han sett till att ta i lite mer än tidigare _( – använt sig av alla de där åren av fotbollsspelande som fortfarande sitter i benen – )_ och är därför alltid sist ut ur duschen. Står kvar länge och sköljer bort all svett ur håret. Står med vattnet strilade ner i ögonen tills dess att de andra är klara. Först då stänger han av vattnet, virar handduken runt höfterna och går ut.

“ – gör det?”

“Som han ser ut? Klart han gör. Hur hamnar det i nacken annars, liksom?”

Killarna tystnar så fort han öppnar dörren _( – men slutar inte titta helt även när han stirrar tillbaka med ett höjt ögonbryn – )_ innan de byter ämne.

“Fan, vad har vi nu ens? Matte, eller?” frågar en av dem, och de andra börjar skratta som för att göra sig av med den nervösa energin.

Isak drar den stickade tröjan över huvudet och tänker inte _( – på att han spelat fotboll med dem i sju år och att de nu spekulerat sig fram till vad han och Even gör – )_ mer på det. Några droppar kallvatten rinner nedför ryggraden när han tar ryggsäcken och går tillbaka in i skolan.

Sist ut, men först in.

Resten av dagen är monoton och grå som bara slutet på januari kan vara, och på spårvagnen hem drar han upp halsduken lite tätare kring halsen. Tittar på det mörknande Oslo utanför fönstret och undrar, för första gången på månader, hur han faktiskt ser ut _( – utan keps och håret som måste klippas och i Evens stickade tröja med ett sugmärke i nacken som tydligen kan ses från månen – )_.

Om det syns på honom. Och varför det egentligen spelar någon roll; varför det fortfarande är något han tänker på.

Hemma i kollektivet är det till en början tyst. Linn är som vanligt inlåst på sitt rum och Noora sitter och pluggar i soffan när han kommer. Hon ger honom ett litet, rödmålat leende när han smiter förbi. Det är så tyst att det inte är förrän han smyger in i köket för att ta något att äta, som han inser att Eskild också är hemma; sittandes med något universitetsrelaterat framför sig vid köksbordet.

Han sätter hakan i handen så fort Isak kommer över tröskeln. “Nej men, när kom du hem?”

“Nyss,” muttrar Isak och går rakt emot kylskåpet.

“Jaså! Men du, Noora har bara Apple, för du vet hur snofsig hon är, men din dator kommer med Microsoft vad jag vet. Så du vet väl hur man gör med Excel? För jag blir fullkomligen skogstokig på det här. Det vill ju inte fungera!”

Mjölken är nära på att gå ut, och den är inte god att dricka som det är. Typiskt. Fast Even hade visserligen pratat om att han borde prova att göra varm choklad från scratch någon gång. Och om det behövs någon dag, så är det idag. Det har töat till och från hela dagen, och han är fortfarande lite kall om ansiktet från att ha varit ute.

Varm choklad hjälper mot det mesta.

“Nej, jag vet inte,” svarar han kort medan han tar fram sockret och stjäl Nooras kakao _( – som också är på väg att gå ut och det är inte som om hon kommer att sakna den i första taget – )_ ur skafferiet.

Eskild slår pennan mot kinden. “Oj då. Någon är surare än vanligt idag.”

Isak ignorerar honom, för han är tvungen att stanna upp lite för att komma på vad mer som ska i innan han tar fram kastrullen ur skåpet under bänken.

“Det är okej, Isak! Du är så söt att du har råd att köra på den stilen. Sur chic, typ. Och förhoppningsvis kommer väl din långa, och så underbart soliga pojkvän hit ikväll och får dig på bättre humör? Så det finns någon som helst kosmisk balans, antar jag,” fortsätter Eskild och hamrar några gånger på mellanslagstangenten innan han suckar dramatiskt. “Eller stabilitet, kanske? Visst är det så det heter? När kemiska reaktioner går lika snabbt åt båda håll?”

Vanligtvis så är det bara vanligt småprat dem emellan; Eskild som tjatar på honom och hans surmulna uppsyn och hur det är så bra att Even finns där, så att team optimism kan övervinna den negativa energin som finns i lägenheten överlag. Och han vet att Eskild har sett Even när han var som allra längst ner, och att det är ett sätt för honom att förhålla sig till det på sitt eget märkliga vis.

Men idag gräver det sig in någonstans _( – öppnar upp gliporna ännu mer och kontaminerar och sparkar igång reaktioner som de var klara med – )_ och han smäller ner kastrullen på spisen lite för hårt.

“ _Nej,_ Eskild,” snäser han, och tömmer mjölkpaketet i kastrullen. “Jämvikt. Du menar jämvikt.”

Något i hans röst måste vara nog, för Eskilds uttryck går från hans vanliga, extravaganta och smått retfulla till något mer seriöst. Han lägger ner pennan.

“Vad händer nu?” frågar han, med lätt höjda ögonbryn, rösten helt förändrad.

Isak rycker på axlarna och snörvlar till. “Inget,” säger han. “Några av killarna efter gympan snackade. Inget illa, inte till mig, bara om – ja.”

Utan att tänka drar han handen över nacken _( – där det tydligen fortfarande syns och som han var lite förlägen men mest stolt över för några dagar sedan – )_

Eskild ser med ens bister ut. “Något privat?”

Isak stirrar ner i diskhon. På matresterna som någon har glömt att ta upp för _( – de pratade sig rätt in mellan hans hud och Evens varma händer dit ingen skulle få komma in – )_ andra dagen i rad. Sedan nickar han. “Är väl sådant som händer, alltså. Jag tar inte åt mig.”

“Nej, självklart inte.” Eskild suckar. “Om du gör det någon gång dock, så tar det tid att hantera det. Inse att det bara är lösa spekulationer. För jag tror väl inte du sa något själv, eller hur?” säger han och höjer på ett ögonbryn.

Isak rynkar på näsan. “Nej, så fan heller.”

“Ja, just det ja.” Han andas ut, ser ut genom fönstret. Det har börjat töa igen, och det får gatlyktorna utanför att förvandlas till suddiga fläckar av ljus. Eskild stirrar på dem ett tag innan han verkar komma ihåg var han är. “Ja, ja. De vet ingenting, helt enkelt. Och så är det med det.”

Han reser sig, tydligen redo att överge sitt Excel-äventyr och lägger en arm över Isaks axlar. “Så låt det inte bita sig fast, okej? Hur mycket det än vill. De vet verkligen ingenting om varken dig eller Even, och det är väl det som betyder något i slutändan?” fortsätter han, och skakar Isak lite försiktigt, som för att få röran inom honom att falla på plats ( _– ovetandes om att det bara leder till ökad entropi – )_

Det är en fläck på golvet _( – från när Even lagade mat över hela köket och rödbetssaft droppade ner där – )_. Isak drar sin strumpklädda fot över den; syns inte, finns inte.

“Ja.”

Han får en till klapp på axeln. “Och du är helt säker på att du inte kan hjälpa din stackars guru med Excel?”

“Nej, Eskild” säger han och himlar med ögonen, innan han sväljer. “Jag vet inte. Men tack. För – alltså. Ja.”

“ _Anytime_ , fadderkattungen min,” sjunger Eskild när han försvinner runt hörnet, precis när mjölken kokar över på spisen och det blir väldigt mycket annat att tänka på.

 

* * *

 

_v. fredag, 19:08_

Han har precis börjat skölja ur schampot ur håret när badrumsdörren flyger upp.

“Fan, Eskild!” säger han irriterat när en droppe med schampo rinner rakt ned i ögat och får det att svida till rejält. “Du hör att duschen är igång, så kom inte in!”

“ _Sorry to disappoint_ , men det är inte Eskild,” säger Evens röst genom duschdraperiet.

Isak ler, även om det fortfarande bränner under ögonlocket. “Vad synd. Ska du joina mig här inne då?”

“Tack för inbjudan, men tror jag står över idag.”

”Skyll dig själv då.” Han vrider på vattnet igen för att skölja ur ögat bättre, och spottar ut lite när det letar sig in i munnen. “Förresten, letar du fortfarande efter tändaren? För jag har en i fickan på jeansen på tvättmaskinen om du behöver.”

“Nej, det är lugnt. Jag hittade min igen,” säger Even, innan han blir tyst en stund _( – hans långa siluett genom draperiet lutar sig mot handfatet – )_. “Men jag tänkte bara på en sak förut. Du sa att du ville prova?”

Det tar en sekund att koppla, men när han gör det öppnas ett hål i magen _( – fyllt med allt som han inte listat ut än och rädsla och nyfikenhet och nervositet och upphetsning som åker ända ut till fingertopparna – )_ och det sprider sig en värme upp längs nacken _._ Isak sväljer. “Åh. Ja. Just det ja.”

“Ja. Så, om du vill kan vi prova idag? Om du vill, så klart. Är lördag imorgon, liksom.”

Det går upp för honom vad Even menar och han blir knallröd i ansiktet. “Så du passar på att fråga när jag är i duschen? Och erbjuder dig inte ens att hoppa in?” säger han, och kan inte låta bli att le åt det hela, även om hjärtat rusar. “Seriöst, Even? Snacka om lågvattenmärke.”

“Du vet att om jag kommer in där nu, så kommer varmvattnet ta slut.” Evens röst är full av humor. “Vilket kommer drabba Noora, så att hon vägrar dela med sig av sin mat. Och hon har precis satt enchiladas i ugnen som i alla fall jag är _väldigt_ sugen på.

Det är omöjligt att inte skratta av sig lite nervös energi. “Det är sant.”

Det blir lite tyst igen, innan Even harklar sig. “Men. Du är säker då?”

Så säker som man kan bli inför något sådant här. Isak sväljer, och tittar ned på sina händer. Ögat svider fortfarande, men det känns okej _( – det är bara de här nu och nästan alla reaktioner är fulländade igen – )._ Nästan bra.  

“Ja,” säger han så stadigt han kan; rösten skälver bara lite grann på slutet. “Ja, det är jag.”

“Okej,” säger Even. “Kan du ta med två öl från köket när du är klar?”

“Inga problem. Om du kommer ihåg att öppna ventilerna under fönstret, bara.”

“Aj aj, kapten.” Evens siluett gör en honnör genom draperiet, innan den försvinner och stänger dörren; lämnar Isak bakom sig, höljd i varmvattenånga.

 

* * *

 

_vi. fredag, 23:18_

Två öl var och en omgång FIFA – det var det som krävdes. Sedan började de brottas _( – en orsak för att vara nära och dra händerna över varenda millimeter av varandra – )_ av någon dum anledning; det blev till en lek som urartade när Isak låste armen kring Evens huvud, och Even hade kittlat honom tills Isak kiknade av skratt och nästan knäade honom i ansiktet för att komma loss.

Det känns som evigheter sedan nu.

Nu stryker Even honom varsamt över ryggen _( – lätta handflator, som på en hispig häst – )_ och Isak kniper ihop ögonen. Försöker koncentrera sig på att slappna av, även om det går emot all logik. För det gör det nästan _ont._

Even kysser honom i nacken. “Ska vi ta det en annan gång?” viskar han. “Du är lite spänd.”

“Nej.” Isak skakar på huvudet _( – vill inte att tre timmar av hångel och all mental förberedelse som lett fram till detta ska gå till spillo – )_. Sträcker bak ena handen för att greppa Evens och krama om hans fingrar. “Jag är nervös bara. Det går bra.”

Att det gick så lätt för Even den där första ( _– dra inte upp de tankarna nu, ni har pratat om det, men det var fortfarande inte kul – )_ gången måste ha haft något med hans stundande mani att göra. För Isak vet inte hur länge han väntat nu. Väntat på att obehaget ska försvinna. På att det ska börja kännas bra; kännas så där som det beskrivits på sajterna, så som det alltid ser ut _( – så som Even ser ut när Isak är inuti honom – )_ och som det kändes för bara några minuter sedan, när Even använde sina fingrar.

För – det här känns inte bra.

Han försöker dra in ett andetag igen. Det skälver; det gör hans armar också.

“Säker på att det går bra?”

“Snart så. Vänta lite.”

Handen som fortsätter stryka honom över axlarna ( _– undviker finnarna så gott det går – )_ darrar lätt. Kammar genom hans hår, vidare ned över bröstet, magen, ståndet, höfterna.

“Om du – det kan kännas lättare om du lägger dig ner lite.”

Isak stelnar nästan till. Han lyckas hålla sig från det _( – kommer få det att göra ont igen hur fan står folk ut med det här –_ ). “Hur menar du?”

“Lägg ned huvudet bara,” säger Even försiktigt. Han guidar honom _( – de stora händerna lite stadigare nu – )_ och Isak följer med ned. Sänker ner axlarna. Lägger huvudet på sidan, drar in doften av Even från den blå kudden.

Och det lättar faktiskt. Lite. Stegvis. Trycket, obehaget och allt. Nästan, i alla fall.

Ett andetag till och det förvandlas till en lättad suck på vägen ut. En knoge stryker honom över kinden; fingrar rufsar genom hans hår. “Okej?”

Isak nickar. Det känns bättre så här. Even _( – som flätar ihop deras händer, som kysser honom i nacken, som rör sig inuti honom, som älskar honom – )_ är så nära han någonsin kan bli och det känns bra. Om inte fysiskt _( – fortfarande lite skrämmande utelämnande märkligt lätt obehagligt– )_ så allt runt omkring. Evens fingrar mellan hans egna, de djupa andetagen rakt in i örat och om han inte visste det förut så vet han det nu; vad det här ger _( – blundar och ändå känna varenda millimeterskiftning och varje reaktion rikoschettera mellan dem – )_ och vad han själv får ut av det.

En känsla av att vara hel.

Flämtande lägger han ena handen om Evens nacke, håller honom intill sig. Det gör allting bättre, tryggare, om än lite instabilt. Så han rör lite på ena benet för att återfå balansen. Och det är då _( – när Even äntligen träffar precis rätt och får det att blixtra bakom ögonlocken och ett ljud att pressas ur honom – )_ som det far genom honom.

En bild som sedd utifrån; en polaroid hur det här ser ut _( – spränger sönder avgränsningen, visar vad han håller på med, vad de gör, vad Even gör mot honom – )_ och hela kroppen spänner sig som en stålfjäder.

Det går från härligt till outhärdligt på två sekunder.

Isak kippar efter luft _( – smärtan och paniken pressar ihop lungorna till pappersblad – )._ “Aj. Even. Sluta. Det går inte, det går inte, jag _kan_ inte – “

Even slår armarna runt honom på en gång _( – håller fast, håller honom nere, stilla – )_ men förblir helt orörlig bakom honom. “Okej. Shh. Isak,” säger han med skakig röst, precis intill Isaks öra. “Jag kommer göra dig väldigt illa om jag drar mig ur nu. Du måste slappna av, okej, vännen? Det är ingen fara, men slappna av.”

Det känns som ett nederlag. Det är vad den här känslan _( – kollapsad bröstkorg och en kallsvettig kyla som sipprar ut från skelettet och bryter ut på ryggen – )_ är. Even är varm och tung mot hans rygg, och han håller honom tätt intill sig _( – kyler av svetten i nacken på axeln under hakan vid halspulsådern med sina andetag – )_ medan Isak räknar sina egna hjärtslag.

Det krävs en ansträngning för att inte börja gråta. Att verkligen fokusera på Evens händer, och hans lugna röst.

“Andas med mig. Det går bra.”

Han drar in några skälvande andetag, oregelbundna och hetsiga _( – långt ifrån kontrollerade och jämna, långt ifrån Evens stadiga pustar – )_.

Efter vad som känns som en halv evighet senare lyckas han slappna av igen och Even drar sig tillbaka. Långsamt och försiktigt, men ändå klarar Isak inte av att hålla sig på uppe på sina darrande knän. Han faller ihop, ryggen vänd mot rummet _( – kniper ihop ögonen för kroppen sticker och kliar och skakar av ett obehag som bränner i hela huvudet, pulserar och bultar som migrän – )_ och drar upp täcket över sig.

Even _( – och hans medlidande ögon om Isak känner honom rätt vilket han gör – )_ lutar sig över honom. Lägger hakan mot Isaks axel. Det är en liten punkt av kroppskontakt, men det får honom att vilja spricka upp som ett sår; det kryper så i kroppen att han drar sig undan. Han vill inte titta på Even, trots att det är precis det han borde göra. Klumpen i halsen växer fort och nu har skammen förökat sig, blivit upphöjd i två. Han känner sig helt skinnflådd _( – trådig och glansig av blod och bindväv_ _vem tusan gråter över något sådant här – )_

“Rör mig inte,” viskar han för sig själv, värjer sig när Even följer efter. “Låt mig vara, Even.”

“Det är silikonbaserat,” säger Even tyst. ”Du måste torka bort det, du vet.”

Det finns inget att säga åt det _( – förnedringen fulländad med de orden – )_ , så han säger ingenting.

“Jag kan göra det. Kommer strax.”

Madrassen rör sig när Even slänger de långa benen över sängkanten. Går barfota över trägolvet bort till byrån och drar i lite lådor, innan han sakta _( – som för att visa hänsyn till hur patetisk och bräcklig Isak känner sig just nu – )_ går ut ur rummet. Lampan i hallen tänds och ljuset spiller in genom dörren som lämnats på glänt.

Isak har lyckats hålla det tillbaka, men det är ljudet från vattenkranen som till slut får förödmjukelsen att ta över. Två tårar rinner över, och han torkar bort dem på en gång.

Det hjälper inte.  

Han har inte kunnat röra sig, utan ligger kvar i samma ställning _( – hopkrupen, ansiktet gömt i armvecket, vill bara sjunka ned genom madrassen och golvet, vill inte veta av det här något mer – )_ när Even kommer tillbaka.

Den här gången landar en hand på hans axel . “Isak. Snälla. Kan du titta på mig i alla fall?”

Han skakar på huvudet _( – tanken nästan mer outhärdlig än det som precis hände – )_ utan att riktigt veta varför.

“Men du. Isak. Har jag gjort dig illa?”

Even låter med ens så otroligt liten och rädd att det dåliga samvetet bara väller in. Men det lossar lite på klumpen i halsen; gör så att luft kan komma fram. Isak skakar på huvudet igen. “Nej,” får han fram till slut, rösten helt grötig och tjock. “Nej. Det gjorde du inte.”

“Okej.” Even drar en darrande suck av lättnad, men han låter fortfarande uppriven. “Får jag hålla om dig?”

Det är inte så mycket val som en instinkt att nicka. Så täcket lyfts och en varm Even kryper ner bakom honom _( – t-shirt och boxers på sig som om han läst Isaks tankar – )_ och håller honom intill sig. I några minuter bara ligger de där; Even med näsan tryckt mot hans nacke och sina skälvande händer runt hans midja. Ett billarm några kvarter bort går igång och ljudet silar sig in genom de öppna ventilerna. Visserligen är de bara på glänt, men det får ändå Isak att huttra till.

Even _( – så uppmärksam och finstämd att han nästan börjar gråta igen – )_ drar efter andan. “Vill du – ?”

“Ge mig kalsongerna bara.”

Värmen försvinner när Even lutar sig över sängkanten för att hämta dem, och handduken han tagit från badrummet. Den är fuktig och lite hal av tvål. Isak biter ihop. Tar ett djupt andetag och torkar av det värsta från låren. Kastar den sedan över fotändan. Får på sig de nytvättade underkläderna, fiskar upp en t-shirt från golvet på sin sida innan han lägger sig ned på rygg igen.

Evens blick följer varenda rörelse. Det är för mycket, så han korsar armarna över ansiktet för att hålla tillbaka en okontrollerbar skälvning _( – hatar mer än något annat att överreagera på det här viset – )_ och kniper ihop ögonen därunder.

“Du. Vad var det egentligen som hände nu?” Evens röst är så tunn att det blir som ett slag i magen. “Gjorde det ont?”

Isak tuggar på insidan av kinden tills ett skikt av blod sprider sig över tungan. “Lite,” viskar han till svar.

Even sväljer hårt. “Det kan göra det ibland. Men det ska inte göra det. Bara så du vet.”

Det är något väldigt försiktigt och trevande med sättet han säger det. Hade de varit någon annanstans i någon annan situation ( _– ute bland folk, inte här i deras bubbla där ingen annan ska få komma in, någonsin – )_ hade Isak nog sagt åt honom att släppa det. Nu är det det enda som kan få honom att öppna munnen och trotsa förlägenheten.

“Det blev bättre. Mot slutet.”

“Mm. Märkte det. Innan – ” säger Even innan han tystnar.

Pressar inte, försöker inte lägga ord i mun, utan skapar utrymme att fortsätta om han vill. Och Isak hatälskar det. Han sluter ögonen _( – måste ta det här nu, annars blir det inte av och han kan inte låta något börja gro emellan dem, det vet han – )_.

“Jag vet inte. Jag bara såg – det är bara att jag inte kan släppa grejer. Och jag vet att jag inte borde bry mig, okej? Jag vet. Fan också. Men jag gör det i alla fall.” Allt saliv har torkat ihop och halsen är snustorr. Han sväljer _( – torkar näsan med baksidan av handen – )._ Evens hand är nära till hands, så han tar den och flätar ihop deras fingrar. “Det var okej fram tills dess. Lovar,” säger han tyst.

Even nickar. Det raspar lite mot örngottet. Isak känner hur tinningarna bultar av adrenalinpåslaget, men han är ändå på väg att slappna av. Lyssnar till Evens stadiga andhämtning och ögonlocken blir så tunga att han knappt märker när Even lyfter på huvudet och kysser honom på kinden.

“Det var väldigt bra för mig. Men inte om jag gör dig illa. Och vi kan alltid prova igen någon gång,” fortsätter Even, och hans händer stryker sakta över hans mage. “Du behöver inte, men det är inte för sent eller förstört, liksom.”

Något med det gör att det blir lite lättare att andas igen. “Jag vet,” viskar han.

Even nickar, men svarar inte. Istället trycker han bara sina nariga läppar mot Isaks tinning och håller honom ännu lite närmare intill sig _( – tills det är omöjligt att veta vem som börjar och slutar var – )._

 

* * *

 

_vii. lördag, 09:15_

Doften av kaffe och stickande solljus är nog för att väcka honom. Huvudet bultar och spänner som av en präktig baksmälla, trots att ingen av dem drack mer än två öl igår. Och överlag känner han sig bara allmänt utmattad. Det är fortfarande så där varmt under täcket som det bara är när Even har gått upp men kommit tillbaka; när han inte klarat av att vara borta för länge. Isak behöver inte öppna ögonen för att det dova ljudet av röster och komediserieskratt ska leta sig in. George och Kramer, som vanligt då.

Och mycket riktigt, när han väl tittar upp, så är Even där. Lutad mot väggen med Isaks dator i knät.

“Hej, snygging.”

Isak kisar upp mot honom. “Hej,” mumlar han.

“Kaffe?” Even gör en rörelse mot bokhyllan där två koppar står och trängs med ölflaskorna från igår. Deras ljusa ångor singlar långsamt mot taket.

Isak nickar och tar koppen som Even håller ut åt honom. Sätter sig försiktigt upp i sängen. Det drar till lite någonstans, men annars känns det inte alls. Inte för att han förväntat sig något, men ändå.

Even nickar mot skärmen. “Seinfeld?”

“Varför inte?” Isak lägger sitt huvud mot hans axel. Drar in hans doft _( – som är mer deras nu en blandning av varm hud och inte riktigt bortsliten deodorant – )_ genom näsan och låter sedan ögonen slött följa de engelska undertexterna på skärmen.

När kaffet och avsnittet är slut vänder sig Even mot honom igen. Tar koppen från hans händer _( – krokar ihop deras lillfingrar och håller kvar – )_. “Går det bra?” frågar han, försiktigt.

Isak sväljer runt kaffesmaken i munnen. “Ja då,” säger han ärligt _( – om man bortser från huvudvärken och efterdyningarna av förnedringen som ägde rum igår – )_

Even tittar på honom ett tag. Blicken vilar så länge att Isak bara vet vad som kommer när han till slut tar ett djup andetag och säger,  

“Du vet, du skrämde mig rejält igår.”

Isak blundar. “Jag fick panik, bara,” säger han snabbt och skruvar på sig. Det sticker till i fingrarna igen, som om känslan fortfarande inte har runnit ur kroppen ordentligt _( – lakas istället ur och förgiftar grundvattnet till alla andra känslor, kontaminerar deras system – )_. “Måste vi prata om det?”

“Det tror jag bara du kan svara på?”

Utan att han egentligen vill, så tänder det till inom honom. “Vad menar du?”

“Bli inte arg för att du är rädd nu.” Evens röst är lugn och tyst. “Om du inte vill det, så låter vi det bara vara. Men din reaktion skrämde mig, det får jag lov att säga, om inte annat så att du vet om det.”

Och det går inte att argumentera med. Inte egentligen. För han har ju rätt. Isak lutar huvudet mot väggen _( – lugnar ned vad det än är som pressar mot hans skinn inifrån – )_  och sväljer några gånger för att hitta rätt ord.

“Du har rätt. Jag borde nog prata om det.”

Elementet knäpper till. Even säger ingenting, andas bara in i hans hår.

Isak tittar ner på sina händer. “Jag kan bara bli så – okej, Eskild sa till mig att jag inte ska hävda mig över Pride. Och det gör jag verkligen inte. Men, jag vill inte att saker drastiskt ska förändras bara för att jag har kommit ut. För du är så bra för mig, men jag förändras ju inte i grunden för det? Alltså, jag vet ärligt talat inte, men när jag hör sådan där skit om att det är självklart att jag ska gilla att vara underst, för att jag, vettefan, anses söt eller något – då blir jag helt _tom_.”

Det smakar blod när han gräver med tungan i såret från igår. “Jag gillade det,” säger han till slut, och nickar för sig själv _( – erkänner det – )_. “Det är bara allt runt om som tar sig in i huvudet och förstör.”

Even svarar inte, men han kommer lite närmare igen. “Har du pratat med Eskild om det här?”

“Lite grann,” säger han _( – hur han än försökte så kom det in i alla fall, bet sig fast och förstörde – )_

“Vad sade han då?”

“Att ingen förutom vi vet någonting om hur det är. Ungefär.” Isak rycker på axlarna. “Och att inte låta det förstöra det man har, typ. Vilket jag inte klarade av att göra, då.”

Even nickar. “Han har ju rätt,” börjar han, innan han får en lite tom blick _( – som påminner om den där matta depressionblicken han kan få ibland – )_ för en kort sekund. “Men det gör det ju inte lättare när det handlar om det som man själv jobbar på. Lösningen är ju alltid att man ska sluta bry sig, skaffa självförtroende och bli bekväm. Fast det är ju lättare sagt än gjort, i och för sig. För man har ju fler känslor än ständig acceptans. Och det måste man få ha. Jag vet inte. Det är så svårt, för folk snackar alltid om saker de inte har en aning om.”

Han fångar Isaks blick ( _– tittar på honom med en vördnad så som bara Even kan och får allting att inte spela så stor roll – )_ och stryker honom varsamt över näsan med två fingrar. Följer konturen av hans näsvinge, ned mot munnen och drar sedan tummen upp längs med käken _( – över len hud och lätt skäggstubb – )_.

“Det sagt, så är du _väldigt_ söt då.”

Isak himlar med ögonen och sparkar till honom under täcket, även fast det känns som om något lägger sig till rätta inombords. “Vad fan, lägg av.”

“Det är fortfarande sant.” Even nuddar nästippen mot Isaks, och hans viskning blir till lätta puffar mot överläppen. “Även när du nästan krossar näsan på mig.”

Isak lyfter bara på ena ögonbrynet _._ “Det var du som började kittlas. Vilket är fusk, så. _Bitches get stitches_ , liksom.”

Even skrattar åt honom och drar en knoge över hans kind. “Du är så kaxig, du,” säger han med samma låga röst som tidigare, innan han drar Isak intill sig och välter ner honom på rygg _( –  håller hans handleder över huvudet i ett löst grepp – )._ “Och stentuff.”

Isak sträcker lite på halsen, och flinar, trots att hjärtat dunkar i bröstet. “Stentuff, Even? Seriöst?”

Even nickar. “Mmm,” mumlar han mjukt. “Helt sjukt jävla stentuff.”

Två kalla händer kilar in sig under t-shirten, och Isak lägger armarna runt Evens midja; andas in honom och sluter ögonen. Kysser honom precis när billarmet sätter igång nere på gatan igen. För här inne är det bara de två och inget annat får plats här _( – inga egna tankar, inte andras ord, det är tyst, de är i vakuum, i ett isolerat system – )_ när han försiktigt särar på benen för att känna hela Even emot sig av den enkla anledningen att han vill. Det är säkert. Det är tryggt.

Och världen pågår som vanligt där utanför.

Och det får den lov att göra.

 


End file.
